


it's him for me (and me for him)

by mrscolesprouse



Series: in a hundred lifetimes [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breastplay, Breasts, Bughead in Paris, But also, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Betty Cooper, Dom Jughead Jones, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Light Dom/sub, Like, Lingerie, Makeouts, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Paris (City), Paris Marriage Proposal, Porn with Feelings, Riverdale Kink Week, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Strip Tease, Sub Betty Cooper, Sub Jughead Jones, Theme 6: Write Your Own Smutventure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but also kinda, but during the sex it's basically an all-out fuck, it’s romantic but also kinky as fuck, just breasts?, no, not mad about the daddy kink but it definitely wasn't planned, on balconys, so many I love you's, so much fluff that it's sickening, that kinda explore betty being an exhibitionist, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscolesprouse/pseuds/mrscolesprouse
Summary: (Title from La Vie En Rose translated and like kinda modified)We're in Paris.It's romantic.And kinda kinky.(There's lingerie)





	it's him for me (and me for him)

**Author's Note:**

> heheheheeheheheehehe 
> 
> I wrote a kink week fic
> 
> heheehheheheehhehehe
> 
> whoops :P
> 
> (also go to my Tumblr to see the aesthetic i made for this)

“I want you to sit in this room, maybe looking on the balcony, and get some writing done as you planned.”   


Clad in nothing but her panties, Betty stands from their king-sized double bed in their luxurious Parisian hotel and turns around to see Jughead ogling her again. They were actually in Paris for their sixth anniversary and Jughead’s birthday but Jughead has been struggling with writers’ block on his novel for the better part of two years  _ (though he’s in denial that it’s actually been this long.) _ Betty convinced him that the new environment will get his creative juices flowing and encouraged him that he can use his time here wisely. Veronica, coincidentally, booked them a surprise first-class flight and sent them off without a second thought, them, leaving behind their New York lives for a Parisian vacation. He sits up and bites his lip, reaching his hand out to wrap around her thigh,

“I can always save that for later. We’re here for a whole  _ month _ .” 

Betty tuts and crosses her arms over her chest, not realising it’s making  _ them _ more pronounced making him stare at her chest. “Come back to bed,  _ please.”  _ He says, his voice suddenly very hoarse. 

She raises her eyebrow and looks down at his adorably pouty lips, “No  _ baby, _ I’m going shopping for a couple of hours and  _ you _ are going to scrap your last chapter and rewrite it.” 

Jughead resigns and leans back with a sigh, “Okay.”

Betty mockingly pouts at him and braces both her hands on the bed. His gaze zeroes in on her breasts as she crawls forward to him before giving out and leaning into the crook of his arm. She plants her chin on the nook of his armpit and whispers, “If you get some writing done, I’ll show you the new  _ things _ I plan on buying.  _ Things _ that you can rip off me,” She pauses before continuing in full volume, “But  _ not  _ literally, baby. I plan on buying  _ expensive things _ and I can’t replace it like last time when you thought it was a good idea to bring your switchblade out. Not that I’m complaining, because I very much like that switchblade, but we aren’t doing that tonight.” 

Jughead chuckles and growls, digging his hands into her hips and breathing his warm breath down her neck, “You gonna buy some nice lingerie for me, baby?” Jughead hears her muffled  _ mmhm  _ and feels her nod on his neck. He flicks her earlobe with his tongue before biting it and growling again, “Are you gonna give me a little fashion show?”

Betty places soft kisses on his neck before finding his pulse point and  _ sucking,  _ “Maybe a striptease if you’re lucky.” She says after she finishes sucking a nice purple hickey into him. She braces her arms on the bed again and gets up before he can say anything in response, off to get changed. 

“You’re going to kill me, woman!” He shouts so she can hear him from the bathroom.

Her head pops out from the door and she winks seductively, “Happy Anniversary, baby.”

.

.

.

.

.

Stepping into  _ Aubade Lingerie,  _ Betty feels  _ powerful. _ Ever since they were young, sex with Jughead has felt better than she could’ve ever imagined. She feels like she is truly herself when she’s writhing under Jughead’s touch or riding him into oblivion. She feels she can be sexy and seductive without needing to hide behind a black wig or red lipstick.  _ Granted _ , they can get a  _ little _ kinky at times, but she’s proud she can do that without the need to be another person. She can just be, blonde, little Betty Cooper, fucking her boyfriend hard and fast while he’s chained to their bed.

She has a goal in mind as she walks in. She heads to the back corner where there’s a carefully laid out selection of tasteful, lacy half cup bras that will do  _ absolutely nothing _ to hold up her D cup boob but will do  _ absolutely everything  _ to make Jughead salivate and cum his pants before she even touches him. Betty giggles at the thought of his face and picks up a matching white set, the panties practically non-existent, with a string and a scrap of lace to cover her front. She grabs the same set in a deep red and a midnight black. 

She walks over to the wall of suspender belts and other accessories and picks up a black waist cincher and thigh-high tights. Betty collects those in the same three colours and bites her lip in excitement. She walks over to the change rooms and decides to try on the whole red ensemble, tights and all. 

With the bra on and the panties on top of her own (folded under so to be unseen,) the suspender belt and tights placed firmly on her waist and legs, she surveys herself in the mirror. Her nipples are dark and hard against the barely-there lace and her ass is on full display but she feels  _ incredible. _ Gone are her doubts that her belly is too big, gone are her insecurities that her thighs are too fat, gone is her mother’s voice barking that she  _ needs to eat less. _ Jughead makes her feel beautiful even when she’s devouring at Double-Quarter Pounder meal from McDonald's. Even when she’s crying and feels undesirable. Even when she’s caught a nasty case of the flu. Even when she’s stripped naked, stretch marks and scars out. 

She feels beautiful. She  _ also _ feels beautiful in sweats, eating Cheetos and snuggling next to her boyfriend, but she feels beautiful now too. She wants to look good for him even though she knows she could be wearing  _ literally anything _ and he will still think she’s the most beautiful woman in the world. 

She snaps a pic in the mirror and checks her watch, still on New York time, to see it is around 7 AM in New York. She sends the photo to Veronica with the caption,  ** _Someone’s getting lucky tonight._ **

Much to Betty’s surprise, Veronica replies (**_B!!!!!!!! You look incredible!! Jughead’s gonna die!_**) with a lot of emojis of vegetables and wet splashes making Betty laugh. She texts Veronica for a few minutes before an employee calls out to her. She replies with an enthusiastic, “_Yes?” _

“American?” The lady says, with her thick French accent.

Betty opens the curtain slowly, partially covering her body, “Yes.”

The worker smiles softly before looking at her, “You look  _ parfaite!  _ Whoever this is for is very lucky. Do you need any help picking anything else out?” 

Betty smiles and shakes her head. She talks to the employee for a little longer, talking to her about how yes, she’s loved Paris so far and how even though the lingerie  _ is _ for her boyfriend of six years, it’s also for herself. 

.

.

.

.

.

She opens her hotel room door, many hours later, arms loaded with shopping bags and a content smile on her face. The sun is on it’s journey to the horizon and it beams through the billowing white curtains. She realises the balcony door is open and sets down her bags to go see the love of her life. 

She sees him then, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and typing, rather enthusiastically, on his laptop. She slides up behind him, wraps her arms around his neck, grabs the cigarette from his mouth with her middle and forefinger and plops it into her mouth. She inhales a puff before putting it back into his mouth, (she rarely smokes, and neither does he, but on occasion, they might sit and smoke together.) He smirks and raises his hand to take the cigarette out of his mouth. He rubs the bud on the ashtray next to him and turns his head to envelop her in a kiss. He tastes of tobacco,  _ as does she _ , she thinks, and it’s so intoxicating that she walks around him, lifts his laptop from his lap and straddles him. 

He chuckles darkly and she puts both of her hands on his face to kiss him deeper. They  _ are _ on a balcony, and while it  _ does _ turn her on to the fact that people  _ may  _ be watching, she wants to save their sex for tonight when she’s dressed in her new lingerie. So, she pulls back the intensity of the kiss and relishes in the softness of his lips before detaching herself entirely. He moans at the absence of her lips but keeps himself off her, “What a hello that was.” 

She giggles and smooths her hands over his face, “I wanna save it for tonight.” 

“And boy am I excited.” 

She smirks and leans forward to hug him. She rests the side of her head on his chest and listens to his heartbeat, “Did you get any writing done?”

Jughead smooths his hands over her back and massages the knot in her neck. She moans as he answers, “Surprisingly, yeah--you’re tight there baby, maybe we should go to the spa and get you a massage.” 

Betty nods against him, “That sounds heavenly and that’s really good!” She sits up again and slaps his chest softly, “I told you you could do it!” 

“Well, I couldn’t have done it without your inspiration.”

She chuckles and pecks his lips before standing up and laying her hand out for him. He stands up and grabs his laptop before walking inside with her. 

“We should have a shower before we go out for dinner because we both reek of smoke.” 

He drops his laptop unceremoniously on the bed and sneaks up behind her to lift her up, “Together?” 

She screams in delight and wriggles out of his hold, “No! We will never get out of here if we do!” She giggles, catching her breath as he chases her around the room. 

He stops running and pouts but concedes and heads to the shower to rinse off.

.

.

.

.

.

She’s wearing a satin deep green ankle-length slinky dress with a cut to her mid-thigh. Her cleavage is covered but her back is on full display and Jughead is left speechless when she walks out of the bathroom. She’s dusted some makeup on her face and swiped a light coat of lipgloss on her lips and she’s curled her hair to add extra volume. Her heels are black and she feels  _ wanted _ under his gaze.

“B-baby…” He whines. _Well, you too, _she thinks. He looks delicious in his black button-down with only two buttons actually _down._ His chest his out and his sleeves are rolled up and his _arms...goddamn._ His slacks curve against his legs and she would love to wrap her legs around him _just like that._ He’s tried to tame his hair (because he’s abandoned the beanie for their night out,) but it just flops adorably on his forehead. He takes slow and calculated steps toward her with heat in his eyes and she steps back with a shake of her head,

“No, baby. I love you and as much as I’d love to stay here and ravish you,  _ we  _ have a reservation.” 

He plants his hands on her waist and pulls her against him. He leans in so his mouth is next to her ear, “Let’s just stay here so I can fuck you in that dress.”

She shivers at his tone and  _ almost _ gives in but remembers herself and steps back, “You can do that in two hours, three tops. I want to go to the Eiffel Tower to catch it when it’s twinkling so maybe at ten than after that, I’m all yours.” 

He smiles shyly and nods but closes his eyes to right himself before opening them. Betty walks out of the front door and Jughead digs through his luggage, picks up a little black box and puts it in his pocket. 

.

.

.

.

.

Dinner is something out of their wildest dreams. Jughead keeps moaning at every bite he puts in his mouth and Betty kisses him after every sip of wine. They are in a booth so they keep leaning against each other as they indulge in their meal. 

At one point, he had felt her up under the table and she moaned when he grazed the lining of her barely-there panties. He nipped her earlobe and she slammed her hand on top of his to move it from its purchase under her dress. She leaned back and raised a warning eyebrow signalling  _ later. _ He seemed to get it as he slid his fingers across her thigh and back onto the table to pick up his wine glass. 

He’d winked at her from under his eyelashes. 

As they finish up dessert, he plants a surprise kiss on her lips and murmurs, “Good?” against her lips when he leans back.

She shakes her head in amazement and nuzzles his nose, “Perfect.”

.

.

.

.

.

She’d dream about this moment as a kid. To finally be under the Eiffel Tower with the love of her life as it sprinkles. To be tucked under his arm as the world goes quiet for those five minutes in which the tower sparkles. It’s two to ten and she’s leading him, giddily, to the grassy planes on the Trocadéro side of the tower. He pulls her down to sit, lays his legs out and he leans on his palms. She shuffles in between his legs and as she leans back and he wraps his arms around her front, the tower begins to sparkle with glowing lights. They hear the amazed  _ oohs  _ and _ aahs _ from the other tourists around her and Jughead points to a group who are huddled together snapping photos every second. 

She giggles and wraps her arms over his and he nuzzles his face in the crook of her neck. She feels his smile against her skin and she  _ gets it. _ She feels at peace. 

“This may be the most perfect night ever,” Betty says as she unwraps her arms and grabs her phone from her purse to take some photos. 

“I bet you I could make it even better,” Jughead murmurs as she pulls him in for a selfie. He smiles lovingly and when she lowers her camera, she tilts her head in wonder, “How?”

Jughead hesitates for a moment before looking at her and commanding quietly, “Stand up.”

She raises her eyebrow and stands up with as much grace as she can muster in her heels. Jughead leans forward, puts his hands to the ground indicate he is going to stand up as well but pushes onto his knee instead. Jughead pulls out a little black box from his pocket and Betty’s hand flies to her mouth as he looks up at her with a shy but assured smile. Betty’s hand is shaking against her mouth and he can see her eyes get teary.

“I haven’t said anything yet and you’re already crying.” He says, amused.

Betty drops her hand and crosses her arms over her chest, “I swear to  _ God _ Jughead. If this is a joke--”

Jughead shakes his head with a smile, “It’s not.” 

Betty’s lip wobbles as she stares at him in awe, “You’re really proposing?”

“Well, let me speak first and you’ll find out.” He says, mockingly.

Betty sighs and drops her arms to the side.

Jughead begins to talk, “I’ve loved you for all my life. There isn’t a time that I can remember me ever thinking differently. Whether it’s you with a little pink dress and pigtails, prancing around in our Elementary school playground or you in a slightly shorter, slightly more fitted pink dress at our freshman school dance. I loved you caked in dirt when we’d play in Archie’s yard. I love you when you’re wracked with stress because you missed a deadline for an article. I loved you even when you didn’t love me.” He chuckles and she can see tears pool in the bottom of his lids, “I would be the luckiest bastard in the world if you’d let me keep loving you till my last breath. If you’d let me see you walk toward me in a white dress. So, Elizabeth Anne Cooper, will you do the honour of wearing this ring and being my wife? And,” She’s already nodding when he finally asks, “Will you marry me?” 

She sobs and wraps her arms around his neck. He chuckles wetly as his hands find purchase on her waist. She pulls back and kisses him hard on the lips and he chuckles against them, “You haven’t given me an answer yet.”

She pulls back and slaps his chest, “Yes, you big idiot.” She leaves her shaking hand on his chest and a tear travels down her face, “A million, thousand times yes.” 

He laughs and leans in for a kiss when they hear clapping from behind them. Jughead turns his head and Betty looks over his shoulder to see about ten people watching them, a couple with cameras filming. They laugh and he turns his head to kiss her. 

She whispers  _ I love you _ against his lips and as the lights of the tower stop sparkling across them, he pulls out the ring and places it on her finger. She starts sobbing again as she sees it on her finger. It’s  _ beautiful. _ It’s a vintage halo cut with one large diamond and smaller diamonds around the circumference. The band is a  split shank on the sides of the diamond and is  white gold and it’s simple and understated and  _ perfect. _

“I hope it’s okay. I got some help from Veronica and I thought you’d rather have something understated than ostentatious.”

Still, in awe, she shakes her head in amazement, “It’s perfect Jug. Absolutely perfect. Did you plan this? This trip as well?” 

Jughead smirks slyly and she laughs, “Oh my god!”

“I wanted to surprise you! And because Veronica knew I was planning to propose, she helped to organise everything. We made you think she booked this for us for our anniversary and, you know, my birthday but I didn’t really do it for my birthday I just thought that since we’re here, we can celebrate everything. And with you thinking that this was for my writing, it was practically perfect at diverting you from the little black box making a hole in my luggage.” 

She playfully pouts and looks back down at her ring before engulfing him in a hug. He kisses her neck and whispers a gentle  _ I love you _ into her neck. 

A few minutes later, when the tears are dry, she asks the people around her to send her the videos to her email and she shrieks excitedly, “I’m getting married!”

The people around all laugh and Jughead hugs her from behind, not caring who’s watching. 

When the videos have been sent and the people have scattered away, Jughead pulls her to a nearby bench and grabs her face in a passionate kiss. His tongue licks the seam of her lips and she accepts it with a moan. He pulls back and whispers against her lips, “Sorry, I couldn’t do that before with all the people around.”

She chuckles and they stay for a few minutes longer to take photos. When she gets a peek of his heated stare, they stand and head for the hotel.

.

.

.

.

.

As soon as the door is closed, he’s on her. He leans in the assault her lips and she yelps in delight. She’s boxed in behind their door and she pulls back, “Wait wait wait!” 

He pulls back with a groan and she raises her eyebrow, “I thought you wanted to see what I bought.” 

Realizing he forgot, his pupils dilate even more, “This day just keeps getting better and better.”

She ducks under his arm and grabs the shopping bag from where she dropped it earlier. She hugs it to her chest as she walks to the bathroom, “Yes, it does.” 

Before she closes the door she commands one last thing, “Be on the bed when I come out. Don’t be wearing a shirt.” 

He raises his eyebrow with a smirk, “Yes ma’am.”

As she closes the bathroom door, she hurriedly rushes to unclip her heels and almost trips on the floor. She mutters a curse under her breath and kicks her heels off. She reaches to the side to unzip her dress and it flutters to the floor. Betty stands there topless (her dress was backless so she didn’t wear a bra) and reaches in the bag to grab the white bra that matches with the white panties she put on earlier. She clasps on the bra and puts her hands in her bra to push her boobs up. She nods, happy with herself before grabbing the suspender belt and tights and securing it around her waist. She steps into the tights, grabs a red lipstick from her bag and looks at it for a moment before putting it down and grabbing a dark pink. She wants to be herself. She’s not playing domme today.  _ But, _ she does want to have some fun. 

She looks at her left ring finger where  _ his _ ring sits and she smiles softly at it for the millionth time in the last thirty minutes before fluffing up her hair up and pursing her lips in the mirror. She nods, happy with her appearance. Her nipples are dark and hard straining against the lace that does nothing for the imagination, contrasting beautifully to the pearly white of the material. He’s about to be blown away,  _ literally and metaphorically. _

She walks to the bathroom door and takes a deep breath before walking out. 

Exactly where she knew he’d be, he sits up from his place on the bed and his mouth gapes at her. She bites her lip as she walks towards him and he scrambles to the edge of the bed to grab her waist. Standing in between his legs she smooths her hands over his bare shoulders and up his neck to fiddle with the hair on the back of his head. Finally picking his jaw off the ground, he speaks huskily, “ _ Baby…”  _

She giggles innocently and pushes on his chest so he’s laying on his back. “Shuffle up so your back on the headboard,” She pauses and a sultry smile appears on her face, “And don’t move or speak till I say.” 

Ok. So  _ maybe _ a little domme. But that’s how she is. Don’t judge her.

He groans as he shuffles back, unbuttoned the front of his slacks as he goes. 

“Don’t unzip it.” She says, forcefully.

He lets his head it the headboard in frustration before putting his head upright again. She smiles before putting her leg on the bed. She pauses and looks at him in question, “Tights on or off?” 

He chuckles darkly, “Off.”

She raises her eyebrow and takes her leg off the bed. She turns around so he’s eyeing her backside and she bends over to take unclip the suspenders and roll down the tights on her left leg. She hears him groan loudly as she takes it off and she chuckles as she begins the next one. As she takes off the right leg she hears him groan as if he’s in pain,  _ “Baby... _ I need to touch you. I’ve been  _ aching _ for you since the morning. _ ” _

As she turns back around she tuts and shakes her head, “What did I say about talking?” She crosses her arms over her chest and his gaze zones in on her very pronounced breasts. He grunts and shakes his head. 

“Good. Suspender belt off or on?” She says softly.

“On.” He says immediately, surprising her. 

“Really? You want to fuck me in this?” 

He groans and nods, “Fuck, yeah.”

She hums quietly before hooking her thumbs on the waistband of her panties under her waist-cincher. She turns around again and slides them down her legs, bending as she goes, pussy on full display. 

“Fuck. ” She hears as she turns back around. She bites her lip and puts her knee on the edge of the bed. He scrambles up but she puts her hand on his chest to keep him back. She rounds her hand behind her to unclasp her bra and she holds the front as the straps fall from her shoulders. She keeps the front covering her nipples but slides her hands out of the straps. 

She lets the material across her nipples drop and he bites his lip, trying to restrain himself. Betty bends her other knee on the bed and pushes him back again. His back hits the headboard again and she leans forward and nips at his lips, not quite letting them kiss. He chases her lips but she teases him and pulls back then repeats over and over until he’s groaning. She leans in to let them kiss and she moans as his tongue assaults her mouth. They kiss for a few moments before she leans back and begins to kiss down his neck. 

She sucks at the purple bruise she created this morning and makes it big and ugly again. Her mouth then sucks a necklace of smaller hickies across his collarbone and he groans at the pleasure and pain he feels. She looks at him under her eyelashes as she kisses down his chest, dips her tongue in his belly button and licks a strip down the trail of hair that leads into his pants. His hands find purchase in her hair as he eyes her as she grabs his zipper between her teeth and pulls it down. Betty sits up on her knees, shaking his hands off her head, and hooks her hands under his waistband. He pushes his pelvis up and Betty slides them over his hips. Jughead kicks them off with his feet as she reaches in his boxers and grabs his impressive length in her hand. 

Jughead groans as her hand moves up and down him and he grabs the elastic of his boxers and pushes them down himself. The blonde goddess above him antagonizes him slowly as she moves her hand along him and swipes the precum forming at his tip. He looks at the new engagement ring on her finger as she jerks him and he smirks knowing that  _ this is forever.  _

She leans down and lets his tip sit on her tongue and his hands fly to her hair again, this time holding her rougher against him. Her tongue licks a strip up his cock and she wraps her mouth around him. She bops her head up and down, swiping her tongue across the tip to use his precum as lube. She continues to suck him off, pushing his cock to the back of her throat and wrapping her hand around the length that doesn’t fit in her mouth. 

“Fuck baby, if you keep doing that, this is going to end very quickly and I want to take my time with you.” He groans, as she deepthroats him to the back of her throat. She gags and he can’t help but thrust into her mouth. She hums around him and watches him under her lashes as he sits up and puts his hand under her chin. 

He thrusts into her mouth roughly  _ because he can’t help himself _ and she gags around him before he hooks both his arms under her arms and lifts her on top of him. She pouts as she plants both of her hands on his side and leans over him, “I wasn’t finished.” 

Jughead chuckles darkly and flips them over so she’s under him and nips at her lips, “But I was about to be. And I want to worship my _gorgeous fiancé_ before this night ends.” 

Betty practically purrs under him as he forgoes kissing her neck to envelop her nipple in his mouth. She moans a loud,  _ “A-ah!”  _ when his teeth skim over the pebble before humming as he smooths it out with his tongue. He does the same on her other nipple, spending time focusing on her gloriously perky breasts. 

Nipples now beautifully wet, he sits up to run his hands across her chest and palms her roughly. She groans into the quiet of the room and he leans into her ear and murmurs, “That’s what you get for teasing me.”

What was supposed to be a game for her, turned into a game for  _ him _ . She knows she’s not in charge anymore and she squeezes her legs together at the thought of what he might do to her. 

Now turned on more than ever, Betty slides her nails across his shoulders and around his back to push him closer to her soaking wet heat, her pussy craving his tongue against her tight pink walls. He continues to palm her breasts as his mouth sucks dark hickies up her thighs and she writhes under his touch, moaning to  _ give her relief. _ Jughead can practically feel the heat radiating off her as he pushes her suspender belt up and licks a strip in the crease where her leg meets her torso. 

Changing his mind from earlier, he wraps his arms around her ass, pulling her pelvis up and unclipping her suspender belt from behind her waist and throwing it behind him. Betty looks down and tilts her head, “I thought you wanted that on.” 

“Yeah, well it was in the way.” He says before licking a long stripe down her slit. Betty’s head hits the pillow and she moans,  _ “Yes! _ ”

He sucks on her clit before moving back down to push his tongue into her. Her hands fly to his hair and she all but shoves his head between her legs. She feels the vibrations of his chuckles against her bundle of nerves and she yells into the abyss of the room as he plunges in and out of her with his talented tongue. She feels him bring a finger up to rub circles around her clit as he expertly eats her brains out and she thrusts her hips against his face.

Betty looks down at him as he lifts his head up and licks his lips before plunging his forefinger into her tight heat. 

“Fuck!” She exclaims as he pumps her roughly and draws letters on her clit with his tongue. His middle finger joins his forefinger at their place in her tight cunt and drives her to the edge. She’s moaning  _ yes  _ and  _ harder _ and just as she feels she’s about to snap, Jughead’s fingers fly out of her pussy and into his mouth. She groans as she feels her walls clench on nothing and Jughead shakes his head as he brings his tongue down to pump her cunt again, keeping her stimulated but not enough to drive her to euphoria. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Daddy, I need you to let me cum!” 

Jughead smirks up at her before thrusting three digits into her and pumping her harder and faster than before. They’ve played this game before and he knows she’s at his total beck and call when she calls him _ daddy. _ That don’t do it very often but when she does, he knows she’s dying for realise. Betty all but screams as her walls clench around his fingers, not needing the extra stimulation of her clit to make her cum around his fingers harder than she ever has. Jughead licks her slit as he slows down his fingers and she moans at him. 

A few moments later, he climbs over her and places his three fingers against her lips. “Open up.” He whispers and Betty opens her mouth to suck them eagerly. She tastes salty against her tongue and she moans in delight. He takes his fingers out of her mouth and sucks the rest off, before assaulting her lips to make her taste even more of her tang from his mouth. 

“Please fuck me, daddy. I’m  _ soaking _ wet. Can’t you feel me dripping?” She grabs his hand and reaches down to feel her leaking out of her cunt. He groans into her neck and grabs his cock to aline with her slit, now too, aching for relief. Jughead rests his forehead against hers and in a moment of vulnerability whispers, “I love you so much.”

Her eyes, the green completely gone from her eyes, soften for a moment and she kisses him tenderly, “I love you so much more Juggie.” 

He chuckles, “Not possible,” before slipping inside her and burying himself to the hilt. She arches her back and moans, “Fuck!” as he slides back out nearly all the way before slamming into her hard and fast. She wraps her legs around his waist as he slams into her over and over, the only sound in the room their skin slapping and their moaning. He grunts as he grabs her thighs and pushes them against the bed making him slip deeper and making her scream louder, “Yes! Fuck me, Daddy! Harder!”

He slams into her hard and fast and her breasts bounce as he fucks her into oblivion. 

They have different types of sex. They have their soft morning sex, which is all love and tender kisses, soft caresses and whispered  _ I love you’s. _ They  _ make love _ where it’s passionate and intense, emotional and raw. And they have the  _ all-out fuck. _ That is when they can’t hold back their undenying  _ need _ for each other. Where they’ll fuck on the counter or on the wall because the bed is too far. This is a combination of the latter two, where he can’t hold back fucking her hard but he’s also showing her how much he loves her. It’s a new experience for them both and it’s so intense that they know when they cum, it’ll be incredible.

He groans into her neck and he grabs her ankles from the bed and pulls them up to sit behind her head. She screams as he pounds into her, “I’m so close! Fuck!”

“Me too. Fuck.” He grunts as he bites her neck softly like he knows she likes. He dives his fingers down to where their bodies are joined and he rubs her clit roughly to bring her over the edge with him. The wet sounds of her cunt as he fucks her makes him topple over and squirt hot milky streams into her clenching pussy as she cums along with him. She screams, “Fuck daddy!” as they ride out their orgasms. He continues to fill her up and she clenches around him until he’s milked dry. 

She’s breathing deeply under him and she wipes the stray tears that fell around her temples. As he pulls out of her, she hisses gently and he stills above her, “Fuck, are you okay?”

“Yeah, that was fucking amazing.”

He chuckles softly and pulls out of her all the way. Her eyes begin in close as she feels him get up and walk to the bathroom. A few moments later, she feels the moistness between her legs get wiped down gently and she opens her eyes to see him wiping her tenderly.

That’s her fiancé _ ( _ _ fiancé!!),  _ always taking care of her even after he’s fucked her till she can’t think straight. She feels him kiss the inside of both her thighs before he gets up and disposes of the towel in the bathroom. He flicks off the lights, shuffles back into the bed and wraps his arms around her waist softly, spooning her from behind, both leaning on their right side. He nuzzles his face in her neck and kisses the skin behind her ear lobe.

Jughead whispers gently in her ear, “I love you so much. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we’re young with me only just now turning twenty-two but I know that you’re my soulmate and I don’t belong with anyone if it’s not you.” 

She snuggles back into his chest and turns her head over her shoulder to look at him. The light from the street outside dances across his beautiful face and she puckers her lips for him to kiss her. He chuckles and leans in to give her a soft kiss. As she looks at him again, she whispers, “I love you more than life itself.”

He smiles softly at her and trails his hand down her left arm and interlocks his fingers with hers, twisting the ring on her finger, 

“Forever.”

.

.

.

.

.

The morning consists of soft morning sex even though her thighs are sore in the most delicious way. He goes slow with her, letting her be on top and they make love before falling asleep locked together.

It’s twelve when she wakes up for the second time and she grabs her phone from the side table to see what’s happened in New York while she was sleeping. She scrolls through Instagram for a while and presses the little plus button to post. Seeing all the videos and photos from last night fills her with glee and she picks the selfie where Jughead’s face is buried into her neck and the hand with her ring is covering mouth as the Eiffel Tower stands behind them. She smiles and looks over at her love sleeping beside her. She taps the little arrow then captions and posts the photo, 

** _My love. Forever. _ **

.

.

.

.

.

** _@VeronicaLodge: Oh my god!! It happened!!! Yassss!!! You two look perfect!! <3 <3 :,) :,)_ **

** _@JB_is_cooler_than_u: @JJonesIII I still think you’re punching so hard. But I’m so excited to have you as my sis officially even though it feels like you have been forever. I love you both. _ **

** _@ArchieAndrews: BRROOOOOO! MY TWO BEST FRIENDS ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!!!!” _ **

** _@Alice_Cooper: Beautiful picture. So happy for you Elizabeth. <3 _ **

** _@Polly.Cooper: I’m so happy for you sis! Such a long time coming. Knew it from the beginning. So glad we can finally welcome Jughead into the family officially! You’re going to make a beautiful bride <3 :,)_ **

** _@JJonesIII: Damn I’m lucky. _ **

** _ @BettsCooper: @JJonesIII I’m the lucky one._ **

** _ @ArchieAndrews: @JJonesII @BettsCooper Get a room. _ **

** _@FPJonesII: So happy for my boy! You let me know if he doesn’t treat you right! Welcome to the family Betty! _ **

** _@KevinKeller: I’m sobbing. I’m literally sobbing. I ship it._ **

** _ @JJonesIII: Yeah, me too._ **

.

.

.

.

.

_ fin. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> did you see my little tribute to "I Ship It" by Toryb? I couldn't help myself. i love her and that fic so so much.
> 
> so hi! hope you enjoyed. i enjoyed writing it. it got a little rough and i'm still figuring out this whole smut writing thing. i might continue this universe but don't hold your breath. 
> 
> updates on my fics! oK lAdiEs aNd gEnTs. i'm a little suck...but they will be coming. eventually. butttt...i do have a one-shot coming, that should maybe, probably be out by the end of the week. it's a through the ages fic and it's fluffy and cute and SICKENING and it's teen bughead and an au so i know you'll love it. it's also a little angsty so buckle up...any questions you have just hit my Tumblr up @mrscolesprouse ... i don't know how to do links because i'm really not good tech stuff but yeah...hit me up on that...i'm all alone over there. you also get sneak peeks which is always fun! 
> 
> Please leave some kudos for my poor heart that needs validation and comment on what you thought and if you think i'm a disgusting heathen, comment that too! constructive criticism is always welcome...hate...not so much. ONLY POSITIVITY HERE :) 
> 
> ALL MY LOVE,
> 
> Gabs


End file.
